


I See Myself In Your Eyes.

by burningaddict



Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Pyrocynical - Fandom, The Creatures (Youtube RPF), cancer - Fandom, imallexx - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gay, M/M, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningaddict/pseuds/burningaddict
Summary: Calvin is an omega starting high school for the first time, free from his over protective parents, anxious and confused he stumbles into a tall boy with kind eyes and blonde hair. What does this mean for Calvin?





	1. Chapter 1

Calvin sat in the corner of the new class, slapping a rubber band against his wrist rhythmically, it helped with his anxiety. He wanted this, he really did but it was different than he had imagined, more crowded. He rested his chin on his palm and looked around with tired eyes, everyone seemed about as tired as he did and it was only his first day. The second bell rang, announcing it was the beginning of class "Ah Hello class." A cheery teacher said with a large smile "Today we will be welcoming a new student to our class, say hi to Calvin everyone." Everyone just stared back with partially closed eyes, but the people that wanted to kiss the teacher's ass gave a "Hey" or a "Sup." the teacher's smile faltered and her lip twitched in annoyance before she returned to her happy grin. "Well today in social we will be talking about the American Revolution and expanding upon the fighting in the upper parts of America." She announced, grabbing some booklets from her desk door and began to hand them out "You will have to answer the questions in this booklet for a formative assessments." She explained to them with a smirk which made everyone grumble with annoyance. Calvin flipped open his booklet lazily inspecting the pages, everyone following in his lead, the class went on, the teacher covered all of the base aspects of the revolution before the class ended and Calvin grabbed his stuff in a hurry. He scooted out of the classroom "Hey new kid!" A man yelled running up to him, he had a heavy Russian accent, dark hair that fell over his face partly, and was chubby overall, Calvin looked up at him as he held out a hand. "Roman." He informed Calvin bluntly, Calvin took his hand "Calvin." He replied and shook it and let go. "Nice to meet you, do you have Science next?"

"With Mr. Williams?"

"Yup."

Roman shrugged "I don't know anyone in that class, its nice to make new friends." started walking, Calvin following in his lead with a "True." Roman veered into a classroom, Calvin of course following him. They both took a seat next to each other "So what do you do for fun?" Roman asked Calvin with a grin "I usually just sit on my ass and play video games or make videos." Calvin shrugged half heartedly. Roman smiled "Dude add me on steam." Calvin opened the steam app on his phone and handed it over to Roman with a "Knock yourself out." right before the bell rang, and science carried on just like the last class.

 

At the end of the day Calvin was looking down at his phone and not really paying attention, Roman and Alex were sending him memes, Roman had introduced him to Alex at lunch when they were wandering. Most of them were trash and were overused to shit but some of them were okay. He grinned at his phone before he was walked into by a stranger. He yelped and fell on his ass, he looked up and glared at the person, he had soft features, hair that fell over his forehead, soft eyes, and was slightly chubby. The omega in him made him look back down right after her looked up, the guy offered him a hand, Calvin took it, the touch making him feel like he had been running for an hour non stop "Sorry dude." The guy grumbled before walking away, leaving Calvin a shaking mess.


	2. It Doesn't Matter.

Calvin stared at his ceiling, the boy from earlier still on his mind, no one, had ever been able to bring out the omega in him, thats why everyone assumed he was a beta. He ran a hand through his hair, people had told him about mates, how you were destined for each other and nothing could change that, he scoffed, that idea was fucking impossible, mates rarely found each other so that would be an unlikely option. He could just be gay for some random guy, that was the most likely option, or he was just nearing getting his heat for the first time, any one of those options sucked ass.

 

The next day at school he went to sit next to Roman in health (they vary classes at my school from day A to day B so idk) and the kid he ran into in the hallway was sitting where he was supposed to be. Calvin just pulled up a chair on the other side of Roman "Ah Calvin, this is Niall." Roman exclaimed happily, he looked flushed, and was he blushing? "Nice to meet you." Niall said examining Calvin, unlike yesterday Calvin honestly didn't give a shit, other than Niall smelling like fucking perfection, Calvin was unfazed "You too dude." He said with a smile.

"Didn't I run into you in the hall yesterday?"

 

"Yup."

 

 

 

At the end of class Niall parted ways and went to his next class, film studies I think, as soon as he was out of earshot, Roman turned to him and smiled "He's so fucking cute, I'm thinking of asking him out." and oh, suddenly jealousy crept up from his stomach and laced his throat, "Go for it dude." Calvin croaked after a little bit. And he began to walk to art, giving Roman a quick 'bye'. He only asked to get into art because it was a really easy class and all you did was do a quick drawing, turn it in and have to do nothing for the rest of the time. He slumped down into his seat next to Alex who started talking to him right away, but he still couldn't get what Roman said off of his mind.


	3. I'm Fucking Loco.

"Calvin!" Roman yelled at Calvin when he saw Calvin enter the school, Calvin let out a chuckle and walked towards Roman when he met Roman half way he asked "What's up dude?"

"Austin invited me and you to a party this Friday." Roman explained with a huge grin

"Who's Austin?" Calvin asked, confusion lacing his face quickly, Roman shrugged "A kid from my math class." 

"Text me the details? I'm going to be late for my next class." Calvin said looking at Roman as he took a couple steps away. "Sure man." Roman grinned before walking to his own class, Calvin dug his nails into his palms, something about Roman infuriated him, which he knew was stupid because Roman was a nice kid and he has done nothing but been kind to Calvin this whole week. He walked into the class and sat down quietly rubbing his eyes quietly, he had no clue what was going on with him but he hoped it would be over soon, his mind went blank when he felt a hand on his back and heard Niall ask him from behind "Calvin, you okay mate?" he just couldn't fucking move and once again he was shaking "Miss Haney I need help!" The voice yelled out to the teacher. Calvin looked at Niall a hurt expression covering his features, the teacher got up and tugged Niall away from Calvin. The smell Calvin was pumping out was distressed omega, making everyone turn to see what was happening, the teacher (bless her soul) led Calvin out of the class quickly locking the door behind her as it began to be beaten on, and led Calvin to the office.

 

Calvin woke with a headache, he was under a mound of blankets and laying in his own bed. He let out a groan of pain before pushing all the blankets off of him and rolling over to check on his phone which has been spammed by all of his friends and some people he didn't even know.

Roman: Dude what happened??

 

Calvin: Honestly, I don't have one clue, I was just sitting there and boom, woke up in bed.

 

Roman: That suxx dude.

 

Calvin: Ha, suxx

Roman: Succ

 

Calvin: You know it.

 

Calvin got out of bed with a yawn and made his way out of his bedroom and downstairs, "Mom?" He croaked loudly, his mom was out to the stairs in a flash "Yes darling?" 

"What happened at school?"

"Oh Calvin, they found your alpha."

 

__________________________________

Lol


	4. We Run From Anything Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:)  
> Sorry for not updating losers

"What?" Calvin said a bit too loudly "Thats fucking impossible." His mom sighed "Its not impossible Calvin just unlikely." Calvin scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest "How do they know huh, because you and dad were suppos-" he began but his mom cut him off with an angry "That was a mistake." and looked down at him. Calvin sighed as she continued on "He and I were too protective of you to the point that it was unhealthy, I saw that, he didn't, can we move on." Calvin just nodded and gave a quick "Sorry." his mom went on and explained to him how they found the alpha, the way the boy and Calvin reacted was the way almost every paired mates reacted when they 'fully met' in different circumstances.

"Wait what does that mean?" Calvin asked staring up a his mom, "You have to be near your first heat dear." she said with a disapproving tone "Your body wants to spend that heat with it's mate." 

"Ew."

"Calvin, its natural."

"Its still pretty gross though."

 

 

Calvin tapped his fingers against his arm in a repeated beat, he was nervous about going back to school seeing as his mom and the school authorities refused to let him know who is mate was until after school. "Dude are you okay?" Roman asked plopping down next to him "Yeah, I guess." Calvin said with a shrug looking over at Roman "You guess?" Roman asked clearly meaning to delve deeper into the subject "Mates are a pretty serious topic, I'm just kind of afraid i'll end up like my parents did." Calvin admitted, and Roman gave an empathetic gaze "Just forget about it Roman, i'm sure it'll be fine." Calvin said with a shrug. And Roman just gave a quiet "If you say so."

 

 

Calvin swore his heart was beating a million times per minute, he was starting to sweat and his hands were getting clammy. He was also sitting in the office of his high school waiting to know who his mate was. His mom ran a thumb over the top of his hand and tried to give him a reassuring smile but she just looked nervous. The door creaked open and he knew who it was as soon as they spoke.

"Calvin?"

Niall.


	5. Come with me and you'll be in a world of your imagination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time wooooooooooooooooo

Hi Niall." Calvin said with a small smile which made butterflies erupt in Niall's stomach, he just wanted to talk to the boy more, and get to the gross hormonal stuff later. Roman quickly jumped into Niall's view, blocking Calvin from sight "So, what are you doing here?" He asked, trying to say it cooly and pass it off as a casual question but it sounded quick and excited. "Uh, i'm like best friends with-" Niall began, and the group roared "Austin!" Niall scrunched his (lack) of eyebrows "Yeah how did you know?" Calvin laughed quietly "Niall, behind you." Niall spun on his heels and came face to face with Austin "Hello gay." He said in a monotone voice, causing Niall to laugh and step away. Austin grinned "Welcome everyone to the party of your tiny dreams, the kitchen is right when you walk in, the bathroom is down the hall, and don't go into the big bedroom, got it?" He asked raising his eyebrows, and they all gave a curt nod. "Well, go crazy." Austin said and turned back towards the house, the group following him.

 

Niall took a sip of the burning liquor his cup held, he was sitting with Alex, Roman, and of course Calvin. "So Niall, I wanted to ask you something." Roman stated looking at him through thick eyelashes. "Yeah?" Niall asked confused, seeing Calvin look down at his shoes and Alex grin widely. "I was, I was thinking, me and you should go out sometime." Roman spit out quickly, and Niall looked at him as though he was in deep thought "Roman i'm sorry but-" And Roman's expression fell instantly "But you don't like me that way." He choked out and Niall just nodded weakly. "I'm sorry Roman." He croaked and Roman got up and jogged out of the room leaving them all in deafening silence before Calvin ran after him.

 

"Roman?" Calvin asked cautiously approaching the boy who was slumped over on the steps and holding his face in his hands "I thought he was the one." Roman confessed looking at him with eyes brimmed with tears. "Your mate?" Calvin asked sitting next to Roman who nodded and blinked letting his tears roll down his face. Calvin sat in an uncomfortable silence.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------

I feel like this is getting worse with every chapter.


	6. Its plain to see that some are living in the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> die

Calvin stumbled into the kitchen, leaning heavily against a wall, this night was a disaster, as though Niall could smell his distress (lets be honest he probably could), he came slinking into the kitchen after Calvin and wrapped his arms around him, Calvin didn't have the energy to say otherwise. "You okay love?" He murmured against Calvin's hair, Calvin just sighed heavily in response "I feel terrible for Roman." Calvin whispered, Niall nodded "Me too." Calvin breathed in Niall's scent, letting it calm him, "Should we get going?" Niall asked looking down at Calvin "Yeah that sounds good."

 

 

Calvin opened the door to his house, his eyes landing on his mother who was having a glass of wine in the kitchen "How was the party?" She asked, leaning on the breakfast bar, Calvin groaned walking to the kitchen and pulling up a stool "Terrible." He answered and she took a sip of her wine. "Why?"  
"Roman asked Niall out, and Niall rejected him and Roman was a mess."  
"Yikes."  
"Yeah." He agreed "Yeah."

 

 

As soon as Calvin walked into school he was knocked off his feet by a pissed off Roman "What the fuck!" Roman screamed at him, tears brimming his eyes, Calvin just looked up at him confused. "You traitor!" He yelled, showing a picture of Calvin and Niall in the kitchen, hugging and looking at each other. "Roman it isn't what you think-" Calvin began before he was silenced with a heavy kick to his ribs sending him sliding across the floor, he saw Roman lift his leg to land another kick but a low growl interrupted that, and before them stood a heavily pissed off Niall, with one of the signs of 'run the fuck away right now, pissed off alpha', red eyes. 

 

 

\------------------------------  
I want to Mcdie


End file.
